


Catnip

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Catnip

Harry decided to walk home from the Apparition point rather than use the Floo because of the weather. Blue skies, puffy clouds, and warm sunshine. 

He smiled as he walked, remembering the old saying, _On what day will summer fall this year?_

As he passed the lilacs in the front garden, Harry dipped his head, inhaling the sweet scent, and noticed a swishing tail in the hedge. 

"I've got catnip," he sing-songed and a white cat with grey eyes leapt out at him before transforming into his husband.

"I hope you meant take-away," Draco said.

"Your favourite." Harry grinned. "Sushi."


End file.
